


Pigs

by Aikiai



Series: Norman(character) house/ Silent hill Protag house stories. [3]
Category: Hollow isotope, Norman reedus characters, P.T. - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Jack lets  himself get r.d just so sam,ruis,bauer and daryl dont have to suffer.
Relationships: Jack(p.t.)/others
Series: Norman(character) house/ Silent hill Protag house stories. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800892
Kudos: 1





	Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for room 302 and neko, its small and off the top of my head like all the others but yeah-

Jack was tied by the wrists ,face down in a bucket full of water.  
"So. Who wants dibs on the first pig?." Someone hissed and the people chanted out numbers,the loudest won and jacks head was pulled out the bucket,allowing him to breathe and cough as he was thrown to his new owner,the man was fatter than fat and had stubble. 

"Well,looks like i hit the jackpot" the fat man laughed and grabbed his wrist,dragging him to a cart, that was until jack stopped and turned when the next 'pig' was announced for auction. He could remember he himself,ruis,bauer and daryl had been kidnapped but he couldnt remember the last person until he came into view.

"Who wants this one?!" It was sam. He was gagged and blindfolded ,hands tied behind his back.  
"dONT! PLEASE!!" Jack cried and the men all looked at him.  
"We have more pigs lined up. Whats so special about him?"

Jack bit his lip and sobbed out "please! Leave them alone!! You can have me!! You can all have me!!! Just leave them alone!!" Jack cried and he broke from the fat mans grasp and ran to the stage ,grabbing onto it and looking up at sam who was now on his knees,the other normans were getting brought up beside him their blindfolds were removed and they all looked at jack,confused and scared.

Jack sobbed softly,lowering his head "you can all have me..im serious..just leave them alone..."

The men were quiet until the leader chimed in "a dollar per fuck." And jack nod his head and already felt them crowd around,he looked up at the other normans to ground hismelf, they looked horrified and they wriggled but they couldn't help as jacks clothes were yanked away and he felt pain sear up his back.

After about an hour or two he was dazed,his eyes starting to close from exhaustion ,but once they closed and reopened he was surrounded by dead bloody bodies ,necks snapped or organs ripped out ,he looked at the normans once more and they all pulled him onto the stage,surrounding him and holding him close ,Jack could feel a small smile etch itsway onto his lips.

Being a failure has its perks.


End file.
